starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Ботаны
до 1,5 м |planet=Ботавуи |designation=Разумные |skincolor= |races= |members=*Нек Бвуа'ту * Борск Фей'лия * Глинн-Бети * Треск Им'нел * Асир Сей'лар * Утрик Сандов * Эуррск Три'аг * Кай Худорра * Траэст Кре'фей * Нол Вен'нари * Орион * Нарск Ка'хане * Каракск Вет'лия * Кот Мелан |distinctions=Мех, движущийся в зависимости от настроения; сходство с собаками, лошадьми и кошками |language=*Ботанский язык (разговорный) * Бота (письменный) }} 'Ботаны''' — (англ.Bothan) покрытые мехом гуманоиды ростом примерно 1,5 метра с планеты Ботавуи и нескольких колониальных миров. Физический облик ботанов имел схожие черты с собаками, лошадьми и кошками. Эта раса была известна искусством политики и шпионажа, любовью к интригам и увёрткам. Известно, что ботаны входили в состав Галактической Республики с 4 000 ДБЯ, хотя, скорее всего, присоединились к ней гораздо раньше. В многочисленных конфликтах, включая Галактическую гражданскую войну, ботаны официально сохраняли нейтралитет, хотя их шпионская сеть активно работала на обе враждующие стороны, извлекая для себя выгоду. Широко известно, что ботаны выкрали чертежи «Звезды Смерти II», позволив Альянсу уничтожить эту боевую станцию. Ботаны сыграли важную роль в основании Новой Республики и создании её правительства. Ботанский язык — родной язык ботанов; его письменная форма называлась ботой. Общество и культура Культура ботанов базировалась на философии и принципах, изложенных в древнем тексте под название «Путь», написанном Голмом Фервсе'дрой. В «Пути» поиски власти и влияния имели первостепенное значение. Из-за этого ботаны-индивидуумы ставили достижение политического и экономического успеха на первое место в списке ценностей, а вся раса считала собственное продвижение более важным, чем межгалактические интересы. Закулисные интриги и политическое маневрирование получили широкое распространение среди представителей этого вида, поэтому у многих жителей Галактики выработался стереотип о ботанах как о расе, которой нельзя доверять.Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Расы и существа 200px|left|thumb|Женщина-ботанка. Во времена кризисов общество ботанов использовало тактику выживания, известную как «ар'краи». Все дееспособные ботаны призывались на защиту своей расы от грозящего уничтожения. В последний раз ар'краи применялась во время вторжения юужань-вонгов, после смерти Борска Фей'лиа и практически полного поражения Новой Республики. Кланы Семьи ботанов были объединены в большие кланы, которые являлись важными элементами ботанского общества; лояльность со стороны семьи и клана считалась не менее важной, чем завоёвывание власти. Название клана становилось последней частью имени. Например, имя Гирой Дза'тей означало, что Гирой — имя, данное при рождении, Дза — название семьи, Атей — название клана. Правительство Совет ботанов, представительный орган избранных кланов, был верховным правительственным органом ботанского народа. Переименованный в «Объединённые кланы» в эпоху Новой Республики, он всё ещё часто упоминался как «Совет». В разгаре Галактической гражданской войны Совет включал 608 зарегистрированных кланов. Во времена кризисов количество кланов, стремящихся вступить в Совет, возрастало. Во главе этого правительства стоял Первый секретарь. Штаб-квартира Совета находилась на Торговой площади Древ'старна. thumb|200px|Ботан [[Кай Худорра, известный мастер-джедай времён Войн клонов.]] Начиная со времён Войн клонов и после падения Галактической Республики, Совет поглотил множество ботанских политических структур, таких как Ботанское независимое казначейство, считая их коррумпированными и неэффективными. Добившись централизации власти, Совет руководил социальной, политической и экономической сферами жизни. Ботанский дипломатический корпус пережил этот отбор наравне с немногими другими политическими организациями и даже был расширен. Дипломатический корпус считался частью правительства и нёс ответственность за воплощение в жизнь идеалов ботанов путём дипломатии. Его агенты встречались с лидерами других миров, подделывали договоры, а также представляли Ботавуи в Новой Республике, чтобы обеспечить присутствие ботанов в любом союзе. Хотя Ботанский сектор был видным членом Новой Республики и Галактического Альянса, который пришёл ей на смену, Ботавуи присоединилась к Конфедерации в 40 ПБЯ после убийства на Корусанте нескольких ботанских жителей, осуществлённом орденом Дарта Кейдуса, и раскрытия заговора Альянса по вторжению в Ботанский сектор. Вооружённые силы Галактическая гражданская война Несмотря на нейтралитет Ботавуи в Галактической гражданской войне, ботаны содержали некоторые вооружённые силы для защиты планеты, колоний и экономических интересов. Ботанские солдаты и офицеры проходили обучение в Ботанской военной академии. Помимо небольшого гарнизона штурмовиков, на планете наблюдалось присутствие имперских сил. И имперцы, и члены Альянса по взаимному негласному соглашению решили оставить Ботавуи нейтральной территорией, где обе стороны могли вести подпольную деятельность без риска открытого конфликта. Хотя официально ботаны и придерживались нейтралитета, их шпионская сеть играла важную роль в военных операциях на протяжении всей войны. Шпионы добыли секретные коды доступа к первой «Звезде Смерти» и доставили их имперскому моффу Калласту, который, в свою очередь, передал их повстанцам. Сотни ботанов были персонально казнены Императором Палпатином за предательство. Позже, под предводительством Кота Мелана, шпионы поставляли информацию Альянсу и приложили немало усилий для получения планов второй «Звезды Смерти». После того, как Империя захватила ботанские миры, генерал Альянса Боб Хадсол организовал множество ботанов в движение сопротивления, которое в конечном счёте свергло имперский гарнизон. Новая Республика Вовлечённость ботанов в дела Новой Республики росла, росли и их вооружённые силы. С 4.5 ПБЯ по 8 ПБЯ новореспубликанский флот поддерживал Bothan Combat Response Element как силу быстрого реагирования, тем самым дав опыт многим будущим ботанским офицерам Новой Республики. К 25 ПБЯ такие ботаны как Трест Кре'фей занимали высокие посты в армии Новой Республики; кроме того, ботанами было сконструировано несколько боевых кораблей, в частности боевой крейсер. Галактический Альянс и Конфедерация Когда началась Вторая галактическая гражданская война в 40 ПБЯ, ботанское правительство присоединилось к кореллианцам. Ботаны начали строить маленькие и быстрые фрегаты для оказания военной помощи. Адмирал мон-каламари и глава государства Ча Ниаталь утверждала, что ботаны разработали новую тактику, которая заключалась в использовании небольших мобильных судов вместо тяжеловооружённых, но крайне медлительных звёздных разрушителей. За кулисами * По-английски слово «Bothan» произносится ˈboθən («бофен» или «босен» с ударением на первом слоге). То, что по русски оно звучит так же, как и жаргонное слово, означающее «заучка» — следствие транслитерации (перевода слов по написанию), а не по звучанию (транскрипции). Появления * «Красная жатва» * «Star Wars: The Old Republic» * * * * * «Knight Errant: Aflame 5» * ''Knight Errant'' novel * «Звёздные войны: Дарт Плэгас» * * * «Под покровом лжи» * «Дарт Мол: Тёмный мститель» * «Episode I Adventures 5: The Ghostling Children» * «Episode I Adventures 6: The Hunt for Anakin Skywalker» * «Episode I Adventures 7: Capture Arawynne» * «Episode I Adventures 8: Trouble on Tatooine» * "Конец игры" * «Star Wars: Jango Fett» * «Странствия джедая: Мастер маскировки» * «Странствия джедая: Школа страха» * * «Starfighter: Crossbones 1» * * «MidWorld» * «Into the Storm Clouds» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов» * «Boba Fett: Crossfire» * «Boba Fett: Maze of Deception» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 53: Радиус взрыва» * «The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Tethan Battle Adventure» * «Войны клонов: Дикое Пространство» * «The Clone Wars: The Wind Raiders of Taloraan» * «Padawannabes» * «The Air Up Thaere» * «Медстар I: Военные хирурги» * * «Медстар II: Джедай-целитель» * «Тайны джедаев» * «Испытание джедаев» * «Star Wars: Battlefront» * «Star Wars: Battlefront II» * «Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron» * «Boba Fett: A New Threat» * «Boba Fett: Pursuit» * «Звёздные войны. Республика: В неизвестность» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 78: Верность» * «Tempest Feud» * «Ночи Корусанта I: Сумерки джедаев» * «Ночи Корусанта II: Улица теней» * «Последний джедай» * «Последний из джедаев: Миссия отчаяния» * «Последний из джедаев: Дно» * «Последний из джедаев: Смерть на Набу» * «Последний из джедаев: Разорванная сеть» * «Последний из джедаев: Возвращение тёмной стороны» * «Последний из джедаев: Секретное оружие» * «Последний из джедаев: Виртуоз обмана» * «Последний из джедаев: Расплата» * «Хан Соло и гамбит хаттов» * «Звёздные войны. Агент Империи 8: Трудные мишени, часть 3» * «Хан Соло и мятежный рассвет» * «Сила необузданная II» (роман) * «Star Wars Adventures: Han Solo and the Hollow Moon of Khorya» * * «Star Wars: Empire at War» * «Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption» * «Закулисные игры» * «Rookies: No Turning Back» * «Hammertong: The Tale of the "Tonnika Sisters"» * «Звёздные войны. Империя: Короткая и счастливая жизнь Рунса Сьюэлла» * «A Boy and His Monster: The Rancor Keeper's Tale» * «Star Wars: Rebellion» * «Star Wars: Rogue Squadron» * * «Shadow Stalker» * «Звёздные войны. Империя 19: Цель: Вейдер» * * «Галактика страха: Планета чумы» * «Галактика страха: Машина ночных кошмаров» * «Star Wars: Empire: Idiot's Array» * «Галактика страха: Корабль судного дня» * «Галактика страха: Клоны» * * * * «Честь негодяев» * «Руины Дантуина» * «Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds» * * * * * Тени Империи (комикс) * «Тени Империи» * ''Shadows of the Empire'' audio book * «Тени Империи» (детский роман) * * * * * * * * * «The Long Arm of the Hutt» * «Under a Black Sun» * «Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance» * «Star Wars 80: Ellie» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» (роман) * «Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor» * * «One Last Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina: The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid» * * «X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: Реквием по Проныре» * «X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: Маскарад» * «X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: Вынужденная отставка» * * «Люк Скайуокер и тени Миндора» * * «X-wing: Игра Веджа» * «X-wing: Капкан Крайтос» * «X-wing: Война за бакту» * «X-wing: Призрачная эскадрилья» * «X-wing: Железный кулак» * «X-wing: Ставка Соло» * «Corphelion Interlude» * «Дух Татуина» * «Наследник Империи» * «Тёмное воинство» * «Последний приказ» * «X-wing: Месть Айсард» * «Академия джедаев: Тёмный подмастерье» * «Я — джедай!» * «Щит лжи» * «Испытание тирана» * «Новое восстание» * «Призрак прошлого» * «Образ будущего» * «Звёздные войны: Союз» * «Мечом и бичом» * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Альянс за разнообразие» * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Награда за джедаев» * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Кризис на Хрустальном рифе» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Вектор-Прайм» * «Звёздные войны. Вторжение 4: Беженцы, часть 4» * «Новый Орден джедаев. Тёмный прилив I: Натиск» * «Новый Орден джедаев. Тёмный прилив II: Руины» * «Новый Орден джедаев. Посланники хаоса I: Проверка на прочность» * «Новый Орден джедаев. Посланники хаоса II: Сумерки джедаев» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Точка равновесия» * «Новый Орден джедаев. На грани победы I: Завоевание» * «Новый Орден джедаев. На грани победы II: Возрождение» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Звезда за звездой» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Путешествие во тьму» * «Новый Орден джедаев. В тылу врага II: Мятежная стойкость» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Путь судьбы» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Илезия» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Последнее пророчество» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Единая Сила» * «Тёмный улей I: Король-примкнувший» * «Тёмный улей II: Незримая королева» * «Тёмный улей III: Роевая война» * «Наследие Силы: Предательство» * «Наследие Силы: Буря» * «Наследие Силы: Изгнание» * «Наследие Силы: Жертва» * «Наследие Силы: Преисподняя» * «Наследие Силы: Ярость» * «Наследие Силы: Непобедимый» * «Поперечное течение» * «Тысячелетний сокол» * «Судьба джедаев: Изгнание» * «Судьба джедаев: Знамение» * «Судьба джедаев: Ответный удар» * «Судьба джедаев: Союзники» * «Судьба джедаев: Вихрь» * «Судьба джедаев: Приговор» * «Судьба джедаев: Восхождение» * «Судьба джедаев: Апокалипсис» * «X-wing: Удар милосердия» * «Испытание» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 2: Излом, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 3: Излом, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 9: Проблемы доверия, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие: Призраки» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 14: Когти Дракона, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 18: Когти Дракона, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 25: Тайный Храм, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 26: Тайный Храм, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 42: Конфликт лояльности» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие: Война, часть 4» * «Safehouse Besh»}} Источники * «Star Wars Miniatures Battles Companion» * «The Star Wars Planets Collection» * «Creatures of the Galaxy» * «Alliance Intelligence Reports» * * «Alien Encounters» * «Справочник по «Теням Империи»» * «Секреты «Звёздных войн: Тени Империи»» * «Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide» * * * * * * * * «Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised» * «Cynabar's Fantastic Technology: Droids» * «Gundark's Fantastic Technology: Personal Gear» * «Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide» * «Star Wars: Behind the Magic» * «Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Планеты и спутники» * «Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance: Prima's Official Strategy Guide» * «Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Расы и существа» * «Star Wars: Power of the Jedi» * «Справочник по эпохе Восстания» * «Starships of the Galaxy» * * * «Справочник по «Новому Ордену джедаев»» * «Ultimate Alien Anthology» * * «Руководство по персонажам» * «From Pencil to Pixel: The Art of Star Wars Galaxies» * «Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: Prima Official Game Guide» * «Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Расы и существа» * * * * * * «Star Wars Kids 13» * * «Star Wars Roleplaying Game Saga Edition Core Rulebook» * «Справочник по негодяям и злодеям» * «Руководство по «Рыцарям Старой Республики»» * «Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн» * «Руководство по эпохе Восстания» * * * * * * * * * «Иллюстрированный атлас» * «Галактика интриг» * * «The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force» * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * «Книга ситхов: Тайны Тёмной стороны» * «Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела» * «Иллюстрированный путеводитель читателя» * * «Свод правил к ролевой игре «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire»» * * * * «Enter the Unknown» * * * «Suns of Fortune» * «Star Wars: Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook» * ''Star Wars: Imperial Handbook: A Commander's Guide»}} Сноски и примечания Категория:Расы (Б) Категория:Разумные млекопитающие Категория:Ботаны